Give'em Hell Kid
by Ivory Tears
Summary: "The ink had faded after a few days, much sooner than what the guarantee on the box promised, and Dante had been acting nonchalant. A little too nonchalant for Nero's taste." A continuation to Let the Good Times Roll. Please read and review!


**Author's Note:** This is a continuation of Let the Good Times Roll. A lot of people wanted to know what Dante's reaction would have been to the little incident. So, I hope you all enjoy this and sorry it kind of just ends. I ran out of steam. =/

Song title derived from My Chemical Romance's _Give'em Hell Kid_. Also a hint of Nero/Vergil if you look hard enough... maybe squint your eyes a little. :3

**Disclaimer-** Ivory Tears doesn't own Devil May Cry, nor does she make any type of profit from this work of fiction.

PS- I kinda rushed the posting so please let me know if there are any mistakes. :)

/

**Give'em Hell Kid**

A week. It had been an entire week since the night of 'The Prank'- Nero had been internally calling it that since the night he and Vergil had made Dante's mouth black. He bit the inside of his cheek, eyes darting nervously to the kitchen and then back to the living room. At the time, it had been hilarious, but now...

He took a few steps away from the stairs and made his way into the living room. The ink had faded after a few days, much sooner than what the guarantee on the box promised, and Dante had been acting nonchalant. A little _too_ nonchalant for Nero's taste. He had voiced his opinion to Vergil who only shrugged it off as his paranoia. Well if anything happens, he'll get the satisfaction of saying 'I told you so!' to the blue clad twin.

Nero did a quick check behind the couch and under the cushions before sitting down. He let out a quiet sigh and relaxed a moment before a sudden loud crash made him jump straight up, clinching and unclinching his devil bringer. Using his superior hearing, Nero carefully walked upstairs and stood outside the elder twin's bedroom door. He stared hard at the dark brown barrier -contemplating on whether to actually check out the source of the noise or leave it be- when the door swung inward and an irate half-devil stood before him.

"Where is he?" snarled Vergil, blue eyes blazing.

Nero stood frozen, like a deer in headlights. Vergil's appearance looked... off.

"Why are you holding your head like that?" Nero quizzed, pointing to Vergil's left hand cradling his forehead.

"The fool superglued my hand to my head!" he barked out, right hand making a fist, "I swear with every fiber of my being, Dante is a dead man."

Vergil pushed past Nero, stomping downstairs and into the kitchen. Nero bit back the urge to tell Vergil his paranoia had paid off, but now just didn't seem the time for gloating.

/

Vergil -after a few hours- had defused his hand from his face, as well as cooled off and returned to his normal stoic facade. He was currently fixing himself a steaming cup of hot tea when Nero walked into the kitchen. Nero hopped up on the counter, swinging his feet back and forth all the while peering at Vergil beneath the fringe of his bangs.

"Yes?" Vergil glanced over at him.

Nero blushed, "It's not noticeable. Just a small, red mark really."

"Hm."

Nero twisted the hem of his shirt nervously, "So.."

"If you're asking if I have yet to murder that half-wit brother of mine, the answer is: not yet."

Nero nodded, "Well it's not like we didn't see this coming," he paused, "ok, it's not like _I_ didn't see it coming."

Vergil shot him an icy look that wiped the grin off his lips, "You're next, boy."

Nero deflated, both from the truth of his words and the biting sting of being called a child.

"I'm not a boy," Nero pouted, swinging his legs dejectedly.

Vergil sipped his tea, hip leaning against the counter facing the younger devil hunter.

"No, I suppose not, Nero," he paused, "A word of advice: sleep with your eyes open."

Nero looked up and smiled at Vergil's retreating back.

/

It felt like he hadn't slept in years when in actuality it must havee only been a few days. Nero's eyes felt gritty and he knew they looked blood shot. He sighed, burying his face into his arms. He was so effing tired! A yawn tore through his being, causing his jaw to crack. Nero flopped back on to the bed and curled up on his side, pulling the sheets over his head. He felt himself drifting off and jerked awake. He climbed out of bed, stumbling and knocking into stuff. A picture frame fell off his dresser, shattered glass now littering the floor.

"Nero?" a concerned voice floated from the doorway.

Bleary eyes met ice blue ones, "Dante? Come to play your little prank? Just get it over with, old man."

Nero took a few steps forward before completely passing out. The figure in the doorway quickly caught him before he fell to the floor.

"Oh, Nero," Vergil sighed, shaking his head, "Dante, see what your foolishness has wrought."

Vergil carried Nero over to the bed, gently laying him down. Dante came in behind him and peered over at the exhausted teen.

"I was just messing with him, ya know," he scuffed the floor with the toe of his boot.

Vergil shook his head, "He hasn't left his room in 48 hours, Dante."

"I know, I just figured I'd freak him out a little. Make him think I was going to do something. I guess it worked, huh?" Dante grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Vergil raised an eyebrow,"Yes, a little too well. Come on, let us let him rest in peace."

The two filed out of the room, Vergil glancing at Nero's sleeping form one last time before quietly closing the door.

Nero's eyes cracked open and a slow grin spread across his face. Dante was such a sucker, and thankfully Vergil didn't let on that he knew he had been faking. Nero laughed to himself before a yawn interrupted him, helping him to decide rolling over and getting some shut eye sounded like a good idea.

/

**Please review. :)**


End file.
